


memory box

by BettyAnnButterworth



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyAnnButterworth/pseuds/BettyAnnButterworth





	1. Chapter 1

Hate was love  
Once  
Upon a time  
It was golden  
Like the glowing  
morning sun

Hate was love  
Once  
in the days  
olden  
now just dusty foot prints  
of choices long gone

Hate was  
love once  
Bled out and leathered  
still hoping to be seen

Hate was  
Love once  
Bone now and forgotten  
A carcass polished clean

And so you can tell  
The most beautiful hearts  
By  
their spiky words  
like poisonous darts  
the most deceived souls  
By  
their acid tears

Love was once  
what now is  
left by my fears


	2. Chapter 2

It was the only thing left to give  
My last present to you  
The final gift.  
I cut you loose  
I finally let go and set you free

I am aware that this does not bother you  
in the slightest  
I am aware you will not even notice  
But I know.  
I am proud  
I am crying  
Finally  
In relief

It took a long time  
I have come a long way  
To be able to cut loose.  
To let go and  
Finally  
Set  
Me  
Free

Happy V Day


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
